


A Light Supper

by AwkwardRaven



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardRaven/pseuds/AwkwardRaven
Summary: A Death Note vampire AU. Light and L are both vampires working together under the name Kira to rid the world of criminals.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Light Supper

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this whole thing because I suddenly got an idea for a Death Note, Vampire Chronicles crossover and this was the result.

I hurried down a little side street in an effort to get home faster. Night had already fallen and I had my coat pull tight around me in an attempt to block some of the frigid wind that was chilling me to the bone. The alley was so dark I could barely see the path in front of me; it connected two streets and was lit only by the lights lining the streets on either end. Two glimmers of light to guide my path.

A cold wind rushed past me then, colder and faster than any before and it caused the hairs on my neck stand on end. I continued my walk, increasing the pace again in an effort to get out of the cold. I chose not to think about why that gust of wind had raised my hackles.

I saw a figure turn down the alley then, heading in my direction. He was silhouetted against the spot of light at the end of the street, walking in my direction at a calm, measured pace. I continued to walk. As we approached each other he raised his hand and gave me a sheepish smile, as though embarrassed about something. "Hi", he greeted me "I appear to have gotten myself lost, could you tell me how to get to the train station please?" His manner was outwardly friendly, a small smile gracing his lips, but I couldn't help but feel unnerved by this innocuous looking man. He had auburn hair falling neatly into honey-coloured eyes, but his skin was too pale and his eyes too cold. But I told myself that the look in his eyes was nothing, I could easily overpower him if it came down to it.

I shook off my paranoia, seeing it as stemming from the creepy location and the darkness, and started to give him directions. He continued approaching me.

By the time I had finish with the directions I had started to back up to keep the man outside of my space. "Thank you." He said, his smile growing into a more genuine expression - but it was a smirk, as if he had gained something, more than a smile. "Actually, do you think you could help me with one me thing?" As he spoke I watched the mask of friendliness slide off his face, his eyes becoming hungry, predatory.

"W-what?" I asked, cursing the shake in my voice that caused him to raise he eyebrow. "I appear to be a little hungry" he said, and I gulped, suddenly very scared as to where this was going, surely he wasn't going to eat me? "I-I can give you s-some money, if you need" I offered, hoping to just get out of this situation whatever it took.

"No...I don't think so" he said and the air was knocked out of my lungs as I was slammed against the alley wall in one quick, decisive movement. My brain struggled to comprehend what had just happened and I couldn't get breathe. In the spilt second the man had moved from my side and shoved me against the wall, he had very deliberately placed one hand around my throat, using it to effectively pin me to the grimy wall and cut off my airflow slightly.

"Help!" I shouted and struggled to inhale again afterwards around the man's hand. He seemed to know just how much pressure to apply so I didn't pass out but was weakened to the point that I couldn't struggle; he was toying with me. His face was too close to mine to clearly see his features anymore, but my oxygen deprived brain saw a flash of crimson eyes and sharp canines. A delusion, I decided.

He was still talking to me, whispering almost intimately in my ear but there was someone else walking towards us. I had a chance. I tried to call for help again but the second man didn't speed up his pace. All I could see of my potential saviour was pale skin and spiky black hair, his hands were in his pockets and his eyes unconcerned at the sight in front of him. "Help" I tried again, my voice weaker now but I was glad when he sped up slightly, there was no way he could leave me here now that he'd seen us.

"Why do you insist on playing with your food Raito-kun?" With that my heart sank. I felt the first man - Raito - shrug then pull out of my personal space and towards the second man who was suddenly beside him. The hand stayed firmly on my throat. "You were supposed to back me up" Raito retorted with a grin, not the fake, unfeeling smile he had given me, a genuine smile.

Now Raito was out of my space I could clearly see the other man as he replied, he was hunched and like his companion was too pale and his eyes emotionless. "You were doing fine on your own Raito-kun, besides you knew I was there. I would have stepped in if it was required". The man's voice was monotone but a slight turn up at the corner of his mouth and his eyes gaining a hint of affection clearly told the other that he was joking. Raito laughed, "yeah right L, you just wanted to see me catch him if he ran"

I couldn't believe how these two men could have such a casual conversation while pinning me to an alley wall. They were clearly experienced killers; the second man had no problems calling me food and neither were nervous in any way. I was going to die here.

I started to laugh and it cut their conversation short. The second man tilted his head to one side "Raito you broke him. Oh well"  
The second man shrugged then lunged forward.

My laugh morphed into a scream as I felt the second man's sharp teeth dig into my neck, black hair got in my mouth, choking me and tears filled my eyes. "Save some for me L" Raito said with a laugh and I screamed again but it came out as a half strangled gargle, wet with blood. Black dots filled my vision as another set of sharpened canines pierced my throat on the other side. I blacked out.

**********************************************************************************

The two vampires drained the man carefully, gauging how much they could take before he was on the brink of death, pulling away before he died. They left him in the alley, inches from death as they began to walk away, their hands intertwining.

"That was needlessly cruel Raito-kun" L stated. Light just laughed, "you love it though" he said. L shot Light a smile before pulling his hand free; he pulled the his phone out of his pocket before dialling the emergency number. He quickly explained that they needed an ambulance as they had found a man injured while walking, L gave the address before hanging up, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

Before L could turn around again he felt a familiar arm snaking around his waist and he relaxed into Light's hold, allowing himself to be pulled back against Light's chest. L felt Light's breath, hot against his ear as whispered "do you have any thoughts on how we could pass the time until the ambulance shows up?" Light felt a shiver pass through L at his words before he felt the familiar sensation of the world blurring around him. Light's back hit the opposite wall to where the man had been held; L didn't hesitate to slam their lips together. "I do have some ideas" L breathed against his lips.

Minutes past before they both picked up the sound of sirens approaching and they reluctantly pulled out of each other's space. Their hands remained locked together though.

An ambulance pulled up at the end of the alley, paramedics rushing out of the back and towards them. The vampires calmly stepped away to let them work. A paramedic tentatively approached, as if sensing, like most people do, that something is wrong with them-but not really being able to place what it is. "There is a police officer here" she said "you have to give them a statement. The way he's been injured it looks like the work of Kira, the serial killer whose been working around here recently. If it is, this man is lucky to have his life." They both nod, inwardly amused as the worker hurried away from them.

Still hand in hand, the two vampires wandered over to the police car, groaning when they saw Matsuda standing there to take their statement. He seemed just as shocked to see them. "Raito-kun? You found Kira's latest victim?" Light nodded sharply, as if distressed by the memory while L looked unimpressed, "Matsuda-san you would do well to remember not to give out classified information." At that Light had to hide a snigger at Matsuda's shocked face. He really was an idiot. "A-and who are you to tell me off?" He responded nervously; Light felt a stab of pity for the man that the first time he stood up for himself he would get torn into by L.

"I, Matsuda-san, am Ryuzaki, I am an associate of the detective L and I am also Raito-kun's fiancé, I'm sure you've heard about me from Chief Yagami." Matsuda's face was red by the end of L's short speech. He muttered something incomprehensible. Light cleared his throat to break the uncomfortable silence, "you still have to take our statement you know."  
"Oh, yes...would you be able to come down to the station? I think the Chief would want to talk to you"

Light shrugged and nodded before climbing into the front seat of the police car, shooting L a smirk. With an indignant huff L slid into the back seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see more in this AU because I will continue it if people like it but I have other stories on the way soon so keep an eye out for them.


End file.
